Sarah Connor (S3-S1)
Sarah Connor has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the first two Terminator films are canon, but Terminator 3, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and Terminator Salvation are not regarded as canon in this series, although elements of Terminator Salvation and the Terminator comic series will be included in this series as well. Sarah Connor is a main and central character and hero for the Terminator film series. Character History "The unknown future rolls toward us. I face it for the first time with a sense of hope. Because if a machine, a Terminator, can learn the value of human life, maybe we can too." - Sarah Connor Early Life Sarah Jeanette Connor was born on September 26th, 1966 in Los Angeles, California. She did well in school and after graduating from high school, attended college. While she was in college, she shared a home with her best friend at the time, Ginger Ventura. She worked as a waitress to make some additional money while pursuing a better career. Sarah had absolutely no idea as to the turn her life would take, for both better and worse, in May of 1984. "You've been targeted for termination." On the night of May 13th, 1984, after a week of a long and stressful shift at her waitress job, Sarah decided to go out for a night of partying with a young man she was set to go on a date with, when the man had been unable to make it. Encouraged by Ginger, Sarah went out into Los Angeles anyway, wanting to have a good time and put the worries of the world behind her. While eating at a restaurant, she heard news reports on a television inside that several L.A. women were brutally murdered, and they all shared a disturbing connection - they were all named Sarah Connor. Sarah, feeling uneasy and like this killer may have been tracking her, left the restaurant and went to head for her and Ginger's home, when she noticed a suspicious man in a trenchcoat following her. Feeling this man may have been onto her, she headed inside a nearby nightclub called Tech-Noir. After paying to get in, she used a pay phone and called the Los Angeles Police Department, claiming she felt someone was following her. Lieutenant Edward Traxler, at the end of the line, advised her to remain in the crowd and to await the LAPD's arrival at the scene. Sarah did as she was told by Lieutenant Traxler and waited at a table. She noticed the same man in the trenchcoat as before was now inside, as was a tall and muscular man, who headed for her. Sarah was in a state of shock when she saw this man produce a handgun and prepare to shoot her with it, when the trenchcoat man unloaded a barrage of shotgun shells against the other man. A deadly gun battle erupted between both of the men, with several civilian casualties falling to the man who tried to shoot Sarah. To Sarah's shock, the man seemingly survived all of the shotgun blasts he took. The trenchcoat man advised her to come with him and she followed, and as they made their escape in a stolen and hotwired car from both Sarah's stalker and the LAPD, Sarah learned something that she simply couldn't believe but had no choice but to: the "man" after her wasn't a man, but a cyborg called a Terminator, from the T-800 series. The Terminators were infiltration units designed for assassination missions for Skynet to hunt down and eliminate all living humans so machines could rule the planet. The leader of the human resistance was John Connor, Sarah's future son, and Skynet sought to have Sarah terminated so John's birth would be prevented and Skynet would be assured victory without his existence. Sarah learned that the man with her was Kyle Reese, a soldier from the human resistance sent back in time to protect her from The Terminator and to ensure her survival. Sarah remained with Kyle as they escaped from the pursuing Terminator in a multi-story parking lot, the chase escalating into a vehicular gun battle that resulted in the newly stolen and hotwired car Kyle and Sarah took crashing and then being cornered by the LAPD. Escape And Cover Sarah was escorted to safety by the LAPD, while Kyle was detained and interrogated. Sarah learned at the LAPD station that her friend Ginger and Ginger's boyfriend were both killed by the assailant responsible for the mass murder at the Tech-Noir. Sarah was also shown Kyle's interrogation tape, which was dismissed by the LAPD and psychologist Peter Silbermann as a psychotic episode he had, but deep down in her heart, Sarah knew Kyle's words were true. While being kept overnight by the LAPD, the Terminator traced Sarah's whereabouts to the station and laid siege on more than thirty well-armed LAPD officers, killing them in numbers. Kyle, having broken free from his handcuffs, helped Sarah to flee from the station and into an underground bridge. Sarah, noticing Kyle was wounded, tended to his injuries, while Kyle looked back onto his past as a soldier from the future. After spending the night under the bridge, Kyle and Sarah made their way to a nearby motel and stayed the night. Kyle then went out to get some supplies, assembling pipe bombs for additional protection against The Terminator, who would inevitably find them again at some point. Kyle, torn from his war experiences from the future, was given much nurturing by Sarah, and the two eventually made love, just moments before The Terminator traced their whereabouts to the motel. "On your feet, soldier!" Sarah and Kyle fled from The Terminator in a pick-up truck they stole from a motel guest, fleeing from The Terminator who gave pursuit on a motorbike. The chase led to the tunnels of Los Angeles, where Kyle threw his pipe bombs at the pursuing Terminator, eventually being wounded by The Terminator's gunfire. The Terminator didn't give up the chase even after falling off of his bike, simply hijacking a gasoline tanker truck and resuming his pursuit, after Sarah and Kyle continued to flee from the ever resilient and determined Terminator. The Terminator's pursuit came to a brief halt when Kyle inserted one of his last two pipe bombs into one of the tanker truck's pipes and the bomb exploded, causing a massive explosion inside the gasoline tanker. "You're terminated, fucker!" This wasn't the end of The Terminator, who then revealed his true form, that of a metal Endoskeleton. Sarah and the wounded Kyle fled from the murderous cyborg and into a computer factory. Kyle, using his last pipe bomb, blew The Terminator to bits, but Kyle died from the explosion. The Terminator still wasn't dead, crawling after Sarah through conveyor belts and hydraulic crushers. Sarah made it to the end of the crushing machine, activating it and finally destroying The Terminator, who was crushed to death by the gears. The LAPD arrived at the scene of the factory, where Sarah was rushed to the Angel Of Mercy Hospital to be treated for her wounds, while Kyle's dead body was taken to the morgue. An Oncoming Storm After Sarah was released from the hospital, she learned she was pregnant with a boy, whom she named John, as Reese had told her. Sarah and Kyle had conceived John on the night of Kyle's death, and as she drove from L.A. to the Mexican border, she recorded a cassette tape for her son to listen to one day when he was older, to learn what a great man his father was and that in the short time he knew Sarah, their love was a lifetime's worth. Sarah met up with some guerilla fighters in Mexico, where she underwent intense military training and was taught various tactics in combat and survival. Even after John was born, she continued with her arduous training and became an expert gun user, and was also highly skilled at using explosives and bladed weaponry. Sarah would also teach John the survival and combat skills she learned in an effort to form him into a tough and strong-willed warrior from a young age who would be capable of defending himself. Sometime after John's birth and when he was a child, Sarah was apprehended by the LAPD after attempting to destroy one of Cyberdyne's computer factories in Los Angeles, Cyberdyne being the company that would ultimately form Skynet. Sarah was committed to the Pescadero State Mental Hospital, while John was placed into foster care. Over the years, Sarah became a hardened and tough woman, wanting to see her son and ensure humanity would be saved from it's impending fate. Judgment Day For a number of years, Sarah remained in the Pescadero State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. She already earned a reputation as a fairly troublesome inmate, having been caught making several escape attempts and having injured Dr. Peter Silbermann several times. She had been studied intensively by the staff, after her claims of The Terminator and the inevitable Judgment Day, in which the machines would wipe out humanity and dominate the planet on the date of August 29th, 1997. Sarah had recurring nightmares of Judgment Day that led to her having an increasingly unstable mental state. In May of 1995, Sarah pled her case to be transferred to Pescadero's minimum security wing and to be allowed to see her son, but Dr. Silbermann determined that she was too unstable. Sarah angrily attacked Silbermann and was later restrained to a bed. Sarah, believing that Judgment Day would happen if she didn't act as quickly as possible to prevent it, made her escape attempt and assaulted several workers there, while taking Silbermann hostage and threatening to inject him with drain cleaner. An Old Enemy Returns... Or Not Sarah continued to flee from the staff, when she encountered a face she hoped she'd never see again: The Terminator, a new model sent from the future. Thinking The Terminator would kill her and anyone he would find, she tried warning the staff. The Terminator proceeded to attack the staff but didn't kill any of them. Much to Sarah's surprise, The Terminator offered to save her life and protect it, and even more of a shock was that her son John had The Terminator by his side, and this time, The Terminator was their ally and John's personal guardian. Sarah fled with John and The Terminator from another Terminator model, the T-1000, a liquid metal Terminator with morphing abilities sent from the future to assassinate John. John, Sarah and The T-800 escaped by stealing a police cruiser and they made their way to an abandoned garage near the desert outskirts of Los Angeles. John and Sarah worked to repair the T-800's wounds, which were healable, and her wounds were also tended to. Sarah had a difficult time trusting the T-800, believing he would eventually kill her and John. As John and Sarah performed a makeshift surgery on the T-800 to re-program him to use non-lethal force against any potential threatening human targets, they removed his CPU chip after given the proper instructions for the chip removal by the T-800. Sarah nearly destroyed it, but John begged with her not to, insisting that if he were to be an efficient military leader, she'd need to listen to his leadership when necessary. Sarah reluctantly didn't destroy the chip, and John restored it, the T-800 fully re-programmed to be a non-lethal protector and fighter. Countdown To Judgment Day John, Sarah and the T-800 drove to Mexico to meet with one of Sarah's allies, Enrique Salceda, an arms dealer and smuggler. During the drive, Sarah learned from the T-800 that the creator of Skynet was a Cyberdyne scientist named Miles Bennett Dyson, who would form the program after extracting computer data from the CPU of the first Terminator sent to kill her eleven years earlier. At Salceda's camp, Sarah armed herself with Salceda's various armaments, and observed the close father and son bond John and the T-800 had formed. Sarah felt herself overcoming her strong prejudice and distrust of the T-800, realizing that he would never harm her or John, and would go out of his way to defend and protect them both. After having a frighteningly realistic nightmare of Judgment Day, Sarah left Salceda's camp and drove back to Los Angeles to assassinate Dyson. She traced his home in a Los Angeles suburb and attempted to assassinate him by laying siege to his home with a Colt Commando assault rifle, before breaking into his home and shooting him with her pistol. She held Dyson at gunpoint and threatened his family to stay away, but she was unable to bring herself to kill him, realizing she was stooping to the level of a killer and that Dyson had a family that loved him. Fortunately, John and the T-800 tracked down Sarah to the Dyson residence, and the T-800 was able to treat Dyson's injuries. Dyson learned that the T-800 was real after the T-800 sliced off the skin on his arm and revealed his Endoskeleton form. After the startling revelation, Dyson was told of Judgment Day, which was only two years in the making from now. Sarah reprimanded Dyson several times, claiming that he and others who were involved in weapons technology never truly created anything other than death and destruction. With this realization, Dyson agreed to destroy all of his work, despite the many years he put into all of it. Dyson led Sarah, John and the T-800 to the Cyberdyne Systems Corporation building, where they bound a lone guard on night watch and then proceeded to break into the offices, gathering all of Dyson's computer files and rigging explosives around the offices to destroy not only the files, but Cyberdyne itself. Sarah and her crew would face resistance from the LAPD when they arrived at the scene, but the T-800, using his weaponry and non-lethal force, attacked all of the police and eventually hijacked an LAPD SWAT van, when John and Sarah climbed into the back to escape. Dyson wouldn't make it, killed in the explosion along with his life's work after being wounded by SWAT gunfire. They weren't homefree yet, when the T-1000, in control of a helicopter, gave chase on the Los Angeles freeways. Sarah tried to keep the T-1000 at bay by shooting at his helicopter with an assault rifle, but she was wounded by a stray bullet from the T-1000's MP-5K sub-machine gun. The SWAT van eventually toppled over when the T-1000 crashed his helicopter into the back, but the trio didn't give up their escape, hijacking a truck and fleeing from the T-1000 after he hijacked a tanker truck with a massive tanker filled with heavy gallons of liquid nitrogen. The chase eventually led to the city steel works, where the T-1000 was temporarily halted after being frozen from the ruptured tanker's liquid nitrogen and was blown to bits by the T-800, but his frozen shards reformed from the heat of the nearby molten metal. With the T-1000 still on their tail, the trio fled through the steel mill's deadly corridors. Sarah, ever protective of her son, fought against the T-1000 on her own and was wounded and nearly killed him, when the damaged T-800 intervened to save her life and fought with the T-1000. Sarah, armed with her Remington 870 Combat Shotgun, searched for her son in the steel works after she urged him to escape through some corridors after the T-1000 located them earlier. She found him at the edge of a catwalk above a large steel vat, where the T-1000 had disguised himself as Sarah. Sarah unloaded a barrage of shotgun shells against the T-1000 and nearly blasted him off of the edge of the catwalk, but she ran out of ammunition before she could do so. Fortunately, the T-800, extremely battered from his fight with the T-1000, arrived in time to blow the T-1000 away with a grenade shell and sent him dropping into the steel vat, where he dissolved to death. John disposed of the Endoskeleton arm and CPU chip of the original 1984 Terminator into the steel vat below, after recovered the relics earlier at the Cyberdyne building. The final task however had yet to be performed, as the T-800 himself also needed to be destroyed. John protested for the T-800 not to do so, but the T-800 insisted that it needed to be done so his information could not be extracted. Sarah, torn to see her son losing his father figure and finally accepting the T-800 as a worthy ally, accepted the sacrifice the machine made, lowering himself into the steel vat. Hope Of The Future Sarah comforted her son, who grieved over the T-800's sacrifice to ensure mankind's survival. As they left the steel works, John and Sarah found the T-800's torn arm in one of the gears and disposed of it in a nearby steel vat, and then left the factory. The two went into hiding and over the next decade, lived off the grid together and made their living doing odd jobs for cash and lived in various homeless shelters. Sarah felt a sense of hope for the future, knowing that if a machine like a Terminator could learn to value life, then humans could as well. Sarah never let her guard down however, always alert and prepared for Skynet to be back to their old tricks, sooner or later. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Judgment Day Is Inevitable Long after the prevention of Judgment Day, John and Sarah lived in various homeless shelters throughout Los Angeles and kept low profiles. Their relationship was on and off, with Sarah's overprotectiveness reaching it's breaking point with John in late 2006, when he left the shelter and didn't return until July 2007, much to Sarah's disapproval; she'd been worried sick about him when he left and had been unable to find in the time he had been gone and away. John apparently had become something of a drunk as well. Sarah's worst fears that Judgment Day hadn't been fully prevented came true around this time, when John's older self from the future, by then already a hardened combat veteran and war general, and a T-900 Terminator programmed to protect them, came to the shelter to warn them; a T-800 Terminator after John's future self made it to present-day L.A. The foursome left the homeless shelter, only for the T-800 to find them at a convenience store where they found a hidden weapons rack that appeared to be ransacked following a massive zombie outbreak in the city. The future John was killed, but the Connors with help from the T-900 (codename Hurd) managed to evade the murderously determined T-800, culminating in a chase through the city with the T-800 after them on a motorcycle and into several buildings and a parking garage. Eventually, the T-800 was damaged enough to allow for escape out of L.A. and to the Mexican border, where Sarah still had contact with her old war friend, Enrique Salceda. Hurd went offline, while Sarah and John and Hurd spent the remaining month at Salceda's compound, stocking on supplies and fine-honing their weapons skills. After stocking on weapons, ammunition and other supplies, the mother and son set back for Los Angeles after the zombie outbreak from the previous month had been contained, setting out to destroy the computer networks of Omni Consumer Producers (OCP), OCP being instrumental in Judgment Day occurring due to OCP having back-up data of Miles Dyson's work on SkyNet. New Allies Sarah and John arrived in Los Angeles and located OCP's storage warehouses, where they located the offline RoboCop. Rebooting him online, he was programmed to assist them with their task. RoboCop joined them in their first attempt to take down OCP by heading for the OCP building in Los Angeles, and the Connors would get another ally in Ash Williams, a survivor of demonic creatures known as "Deadites." While on the OCP premises and after planting explosive charges in the computer rooms where the databanks containing Miles Dyson's backed-up data for SkyNet was, they encountered the T-800, who traced them there, and also faced threatening resistance from several ED-209 units on patrol on the OCP premises. The foursome eventually escaped the onslaught of attacks from both the Terminator and ED-209s, escaping in time to destroy the computer databanks along with the OCP premises itself (after the workers all escaped in time). Following the latest Terminator encounter, the foursome were in a vehicle chase with the T-800 on a motorcycle, firing at them with blasts from his Cobra Assault Cannon he obtained from the OCP building, but the chase came to an end when on the L.A. freeways, he crashed into a flood channel after RoboCop blasted him off of his bike. No sign of the Terminator could be found after that. The foursome headed into the industrial district of town where they laid low inside an old soap factory, which was also the home of Peyton Westlake, or Darkman. Darkman would prove to be of some assistance when Clarence Boddicker and his gang, re-animated, came hunting for RoboCop and tracked him to the soap factory, along with help from an ED-209 unit with them. Some of Boddicker's gang along with ED-209 were killed at the scene when Darkman assisted them, and before they fled the scene when police arrived after hearing the gunfire. It was also during this time the T-800 tracked them, RoboCop fighting him and trapping him inside a burning building that collapsed onto him. After holing up inside an old garage, the Connors would meet with vigilante Nicholas Hume, after helping him with Boddicker and other criminals inside a burning housing project. After aiding Hume and giving him some shelter, The Connors devised their battle plan with RoboCop as well as Kyle Reese, who appeared after being sent through time from the far future to assist with the prevention of Judgment Day. Ash, Darkman and Nick parted ways with them, while Sarah went for OCP's storage warehouses with her son, RoboCop and Kyle, knowing very well whom the latter was, and unsure if she should ever tell him the truth as to what came to be. Loose Ends Heading for OCP's storage warehouses to destroy the remnants of Dyson's backed-up data that was stored in the computer databanks on the premises. They faced resistance upon arriving there, the surviving T-800 already there and attempting to attack with Railguns, until he was eventually defeated and destroyed by RoboCop. Commandeering an armored tank-like vehicle, RoboCop helped the Connors destroy the warehouses and the computer databanks, before they all fled from the scene and got out of town to avoid the authorities. It seemed all was finally done, until a terrible revelation to await in March of the following year. Final Mission Sarah set out with Reese and her son to destroy all of the data U.S. Army General Arthur Dekker had pertaining to SkyNet that was behind a military satellite program he intended to launch in March of 2008. Setting out to the press conference Dekker was holding, the three were detained by his men, only for Dekker to kill his own armed personnel and reveal himself to actually be a T-1000 in disguise. RoboCop battled with the T-1000 while the Connors escaped and a freeway chase ensued, the T-1000 chasing RoboCop, Reese and the Connors in their vehicle they tried to flee from. Reese and the Connors tried to lead the T-1000 into a steel mill at the end of the chase, when RoboCop became badly damaged from his battle with the highly advanced Terminator at the end of the freeway chase, and it attempted to lure them to their deaths when it was disguised as a steel worker. Attempting to kill John, Sarah instead bravely fought the Terminator and took the blunt of it's injuries before John blasted it into one of the steel vats, killing it. Sarah's wounds were far too mortal to survive, and she died moments later, having saved her son's life by giving her own. Regular Appearance Sarah Connor stands five feet six inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred thirty to one-hundred fifty pounds. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She has several scars from her battles, including one on her shoulder from the T-1000's finger spike piercing her inside the steel works, a scar behind her shoulder blade from the T-1000's spike swipe and a scar on her leg from the T-1000's MP5K. Her attire varies, but typically consists of either street clothes or military wear. Trademark Gear A hardened guerilla fighter with vast combat and tactical knowledge, Sarah employs a wide array of weaponry that includes firearms, explosives and cutlery. Sarah typically carries pistols, but her preferred weapons are a Detonics 1911 pistol, a Colt Commando assault rifle and a high-capacity Remington 870 Police Combat model with Folding Stock. Sarah has also lately been operating a Cobra Assault Cannon, a massive explosive weapon from OCP's military division after she, John, RoboCop and Hurd smuggled a few of them from OCP's Los Angeles storage warehouses. Category:Human Resistance members Category:Fugitives Category:Vigilantes